


Anything you want

by utena_himemiya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utena_himemiya/pseuds/utena_himemiya
Summary: Keith Kogane had always known he was a reckless, impulsive person. He'd dug his own grave too many times to count because of it, but this time he'd really done it.OrKeith accidentally reveals his feelings for Lance in front of the whole team. Luckily, Lance is way better at handling feelings than he is.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 220





	Anything you want

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what I wanted to happen after season three. It's canon compliant up until season 3 canon, so seasons 1 to 3 (the last Good seasons imo) are canon but instead of the mess after that, after Shiro gets back, Keith stays the black paladin and Shiro becomes more of a general leader while Keith stays the field leader. Not beta read, we die like men ig. Enjoy!

Keith Kogane had always known he was a reckless, impulsive person. He'd dug his own grave too many times to count because of it, but this time he'd really done it. 

Team Voltron had once again landed themselves in a weird festival put on by the local aliens of a planet they'd saved. The festival had the usual traits of most of the alien events they'd had to take part in in the past. Like being forced to try a shit load of alien delicacies, including some that still moved. Coran and Allura hadn't minded much but Lance had looked like he wanted to hurl.

Not that Keith had been watching him or anything. 

And then there had been the play about themselves they'd had to watch, complete with an absurd amount of fake blood. Lance had enjoyed that part way too much, cheering and crying at all the appropriate moments in true Lance fashion.

Until that point, everything had been pretty much normal, or least what was considered normal for team Voltron. But then, in the way it normally did, everything had gone to shit. And not in the usual way things went to shit - like by the galra attacking or sending some monster to ruin things. No, Keith ruined everything himself. 

It started when one of the leaders of the sentimental alien race announced that team Voltron would lead a game. At first Lance had been excited, shouting about how he loved games and how he was going to beat Keith. 

Keith, being the type of guy to always give as good as he got, had joined in with the banter. It was their usual shit talk, Lance and Keith neck and neck, as always.

But the alien leader had clarified that the "game" actually involved hooking each member of the team to what was essentially an alien lie detector and having them say something they genuinely liked about another member of the team. 

Lance and Pidge had snickered about it being lame while Allura had begun to coo about what a good idea it was. Of course, Shiro agreed with her, being the easy, diplomatic kind of guy he was. Keith just sighed. 

He hadn't really been too worried about it, he decided he'd just pick Shiro, his big brother figure. And if not Shiro, then Hunk or Allura, who basically no one had anything bad to say about ever, and it'd be no problem. 

Unfortunately, the Alien MC announced that actually, how the game worked was that each member of the team was randomly assigned to say something about a different member. Which made sense, Keith had to begrudgingly admit. It would be kind of embarrassing if they all got to choose their own person and one of them just didn't get picked by anyone. 

And so, via the spinning of a very gameshow-esqe wheel, they'd all gotten a team member assigned to them. The wheel worked in the way that after each member spun it it spat out a folded piece of paper. They were told to not look at it yet, so as to keep the surprise. 

Almost immediately after hearing this, Keith spotted Lance sneaking a look at his own paper and judging by the fist pump, he assumed Lance had gotten Allura. Keith rolled his eyes. If he hadn't been watching him the entire time, Keith would have believed Lance had cheated. 

Meanwhile The lie detector type machine was less of a machine and more like a glowing green lotus looking flower that sat in the middle of the table. It took up enough of the table that they all could lay a hand on it without moving from their seats. And so the game began. 

Shiro went first, revealing his person to be Keith. He talked about how Keith was like family to him and how he’d watched him grow up and how proud he was of him and his drive. The lie detector had glowed a bright yellow, apparently indicating the sincerity of Shiro's words. As they clasped hands fondly, Keith tried to ignore the sniffles coming from Hunks side of the table. 

Allura went next, revealing how her person was Shiro. She talked about how she looked up to him and how he reminded her of her father. How she admired the way he stepped down from being the paladin of the black lion but still made a great leader. Keith was surprised to see Shiro tear up slightly. Again, the lie detector glowed a bright yellow. 

Hunk and Pidge went next, one after the other and revealed that they'd actually gotten each other. Hunk had talked about how proud he was of Pidge’s drive to find her family and how brave she was, being the youngest of them all. While Pidge had talked about how much of a rock Hunk was to the rest of the team, how he could always be trusted and was always there for whoever needed him.

Lance followed Pidge, revealing that he indeed had Allura. Keith had to suppress a groan as Lance began by saying Allura was the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. But he'd gone on to say how amazing Allura was for continuing to fight even with all she'd lost, and what a great paladin she was even though she was still so new at it. Eventually, even Allura had tears in her eyes while Coran was full on sobbing, everyone knew how much he adored Lance as it was. The lie detector glowed a bright yellow again, as Lance and Allura clasped hands briefly over the table. 

As he surveyed the sweet scene, Keith belatedly realized his turn was next and that the only paladin whose name could possibly be on his page was Lance's. And maybe he (internally) began to panic.

As the team stayed focused on Lance and his amazing speech, Keith ran through all the options in his mind. He could try and leave the table? No that would be weird and petty. He could say there was nothing good he could say about Lance? No, that would be mean and also a blatant lie that would get picked up on immediately. All he could do was say what he could without revealing anything too deep. Without revealing how he really felt about the blue-now-red paladin.

And then he'd locked eyes with Lance. He was still slightly pink cheeked and teary eyed from the last few speeches and as he met Keith's eyes he smiled. Keith knew it didn't mean anything, it was a reflex, a good reaction to the good mood already going around. Keith knew that smile wasn't really meant for him but then his turn had come and without even looking at his page he'd started talking, eyes still locked on Lance. 

"Lance has the most beautiful smile, he just lights up the room and makes you feel like you're the only person in the world". 

As he'd started Lance's eyes had widened, narrowed, and then widened again comically, as if he didn't know whether to believe Keith or not. It made sense, given that Keith hadn't really said many blatantly kind words to Lance before then. But it's not like Lance had said any to Keith either. Still, being the impulsive fucker he was, Keith had continued.

"He's also one of the best pilots I know, I wouldn't have said that just a few months ago but now, when he's gotten me out of too many fixes for me to count, I can't deny it. He's the only person I'd trust with red and he handles her beautifully" at this Lance had begun to smile, mouth slightly parted and eyebrows slightly raised in disbelief but at least he looked happy.

"I trust him with my life and I wouldn't be able to do this whole black lion thing without him. He's my right hand man and I hope he knows I've got his back and I'd follow him into any battle" he finished off with a shrug. 

Most of the traces of disbelief and mistrust had vanished from Lance's face and had been replaced with one of his brightest smiles, the smiles Keith dreamed about being aimed at him. 

It took Keith a while to tear his eyes away from Lance before he'd registered the commotion going on between them. The aliens were practically shrieking, while Allura and Pidge were shooting each other knowing looks. Hunk had started full on sobbing and Shiro was trying to catch Keith's eye with a look that said "is there something you want to tell me?". Keith found he couldn't exactly spare him the time for that chat when his eyes landed on the lie detector. 

The yellow flush that had taken over the flower during Lance’s turn had been replaced by a glowing pink so bright it was like a spotlight in the centre of the table. A spotlight which practically spelled out “Keith’s in love with Lance” for everyone to see.

Keith liked to think of himself as the type of guy who faced his issues head on, it was how he's always been.

Lance was a different variable though. Keith had been avoiding confronting those feelings farther than the abstract mental acknowledgment of "ah, I like Lance" after seeing the boy shirtless and sweaty on the days he ripped off his paladin suit after an especially tremulous mission. Confronting Lance about said feelings was another story entirely. 

And so Keith found himself running back to the castle without a second look, the paper with Lance's name on it still clutched in his hand. 

And that's how Keith ended up pacing in his room back in the castle and cursing himself for fucking up the team dynamic because that was definitely what he did. At least he knew he had a couple of hours to think up an excuse before the rest of team Voltron got back. Coran had made it pretty clear that no one was to leave until all the festivities were done and as much as Shiro would be dying to come after him to talk him through, whatever this was, he wouldn't because he was the leader. A better leader than Keith could ever be even though he was the black paladin and had been for months.

Keith pulled his knife from its satchel and tossed it into the air a few times. He cursed as he paced, all while tossing and catching his knife over and over. “What the fuck am I going to tell Shiro? Is he going to give me the sex-ed talk again?” he muttered to himself. “And things are already strained with Lance because I don't know how to act around him and he's an ass” he hissed as he tossed his knife higher. 

Just then there was a light knock on his door. Keith didn't pause his knife throwing before calling “come in”. So Shiro had managed to escape the festivities after all. He still had his back to the door when he spoke “Im not getting the sex talk again am I?” he complained as the door whooshed open. “I don't know, do you need it?” answered Lance.

Keith started, his hand failing to reach for his knife as it dropped back down. He somehow managed to hop out of its path just in time for it to miss his foot by an inch and imbed itself in the floor instead. He turned around.“I thought you were Shiro” he explained awkwardly. Lance was leaning against the door frame with one arm while his free hand rested on his hip. He was the picture of everything Keith hated and Keith was disgustingly happy that he had ditched the festivities to come to Keiths room, even if he had just come to tease him - which was admittedly the most likely outcome.

Lance was glancing at the knife near Keith's foot with a look on his face that was a cross between humour and concern, an expression Keith had often seen on Lance’s face though never directed towards him. Keith was scared he would pretend like nothing was different and make a crack at him for being a shitty knife wielder or even worse - that he’d ask Keith if he was okay. Instead what he said was “Shiro gave you the sex talk?”. 

Keith scoffed. He thought of chasing Lance out of his room or shutting down and giving him one word answers for everything the way he knew Lance hated. Instead he pried his knife from the floor before putting it back in its satchel before he spoke. “Yeah, unfortunately. He took it upon himself as the big brother figure” he admitted. Instead of teasing him about it, Lance just grimaced before stepping into the room fully. “It was my older sister Veronica who gave me the sex talk - it was agony” he shuddered.

Keith couldn't help but laugh at the red paladins disgusted expression and before long, Lance joined in. When their laughter died down Lance began to subtly look around the room, it seemed that for once in his life he’d actually run out of things to say. 

Now that was something Keith wasn't used to. He sat on his bed and pretended to study his hands for any knife related damage, all while watching Lance out of the corner of his eye. Lance glanced at Keith, then at the ceiling and then back at Keith. He stepped forward in a start. “Uh, mind if I sit with you?” he asked, a slight flush rising on his high cheekbones. Keith tried to ignore it and shrugged. “Go ahead”. Lance sat down at the end of the bed, a few feet away from Keith. Keith couldn't help but watch him. He sat with his elbows resting on his knees and his chin in his hands, his legs were so long he looked ridiculous sitting that low. He was looking around the room as if it didn't look exactly like his own, if not less cluttered because Keith knew Lance was almost as much of a hoarder as Pidge. 

He looked so awkward Keith decided he had to take the initiative to restart the conversation for once in his life, just to put him out of his misery. “How did you get Shiro and Coran to allow you to leave?” he asked. Lance chuckled and leaned back with his forearms on the bed. The new picture of comfort he conveyed was the complete opposite to his awkward posture just a moment before. 

“They didn't actually, I just sprinted off” he admitted. Keith sputtered. “Hey don't look so surprised, I was just following your example, leader” Lance said teasingly. Keith rolled his eyes “just because I'm the black paladin now, doesn't mean I'm the leader”. Lance’s eyebrows furrowed “hey, of course that's what it means” he insisted. Keith copied him and leaned back on the bed, it felt oddly casual, the two of them sprawled out on his bed like that. It felt like they were actually friends.

“Shiro’s the leader” he said. Lance pursed his lips prettily at the insistence. “Well you're kind of right about that, but he's more of the dad leader while you're like the leader-leader” Lance explained. Keith snorted “what does that even mean?”. Lance shrugged and rolled onto his side to face Keith. “You have to admit it makes sense, I'm always right about this sort of thing” he said matter-of-factly. Keith rolled onto his side too, ignoring what Lance said because he knew that if they began arguing about how often Lance was right about things they'd never stop.

“I thought you didn't think of me as the leader,” he said softly. Lance had his cheek resting on his palm comfortably. “Well you're not exactly a good leader-” he started until Keith sniffed in affront. “Hey-hey, you didn't let me finish” he said complacently, holding his free hand up in surrender. “You're not a good leader without help from your awesome team and especially your right hand man and sharpshooter, Lance” he winked as he finished his sentence.

Keith felt his ears turning red once again. “That's not much better” he managed to say but the argument had left him after being reminded of what a fool he’d made of himself earlier. Lance seemed to sense the change in mood because his teasing smile dropped from his face only to be replaced by a smile more reserved and almost shy. Keith expected things to fall back into silence but all too soon , Lance spoke. 

“Keith, do you like me?” he asked softly, sincerely. It wasn't teasing and mean the way Keith had imagined him asking in all the fantasies he'd had in the past. Lance was being genuine and careful. Maybe because of that or simply because Keith had never had any impulse control, he replied more sincerely than he'd planned. “Yeah Lance, I do”. 

Lance’s eyebrows rose before drawing together. He rolled onto his back. “You never mince words, do you, leader Keith?” he asked breathlessly. Keith stayed on his side and stared at him. Now that the secret was out there was no use in hiding things. It was kind of a relief to finally have admitted to Lance, and more importantly, to himself. Now he could look at the red paladin all he wanted without having to lie to himself and say it was out of annoyance. 

Lance was staring up at the ceiling with a puzzled look on his face. His lips were pursed and his fringe was curling slightly at his ears the way it always did after a long day. Keith was disgusted at how much he liked him. Finally Lance looked his way again, Keith didn't care enough anymore to hide the fact he’d been watching.

“Do you feel weird about it?” he asked. Lance turned onto his side again before answering. “Not really, Im suprised for sure but not weirded out” he said simply. “Surprised?”. Lance smiled the shy smile again “Well” was all he said. Keith nodded in understanding “because I'm a guy?”. Lance choked on a laugh in true Lance fashion. “No? Dude, I come on to aliens who don't even have genders like, everyday, it's not the guy thing” he paused for a moment, his ears pinking up. “It's more...because you never noticed me back at the garrison and I used to annoy you so much back when we first became paladins - and even now” he laughed self deprecatingly. “And because you’re so...cool, I guess. I sort of didn't think you liked anyone like that, last of all me” he finished off lamely. 

Keith huffed a laugh in spite of himself, Lance had only (backhandedly) complimented him a handful of times and this had to be Keith's favourite so far. “Well, I don't find you annoying”. Lance narrowed his eyes at him accusingly. Keith laughed again, it was a day full of unexpected things. “Well, not all the time” he amended. Lance rolled his eyes playfully “gee, thanks man, that's way better” before grinning at Keith in something like camaraderie and for a moment Keith was blinded by how beautiful he was.

Lance seemed to notice Keith's momentarily awe and his ears went red again. "I guess I'm also not surprised because I'm like, super hot, and anyone with taste would fall for me if they saw me everyday - it's just logic". That snapped Keith out of his reverie. "Lance" he reprimanded as he rolled his eyes and he knew he didn't have to say anything else, Lance had heard his name in that exact tone too many times and from too many people to not know it meant 'shut up'. He laughed loudly and Keith almost sighed at how pretty he was. 

When he recovered he brought the subject back to the topic at hand. If he could make Lance more flustered, that's always what he would do. "So, you think I'm cool?". Lance's eyes widened and he raised a hand to card through his hair. "I don't remember saying that actually" he said, his eyes never settling on Keith. Keith snorted and was about to pursue the subject, anything to affect Lance, before the other boy spoke again. "So, what now?". Keith frowned. "What now, what?". Lance rolled his eyes and waved his big hand in Keith's face. "Eloquent as always, leader Keith". Keith caught his hand and only just resisted biting it, or worse, kissing it. "Just answer the question, Lance". 

Lance looked at his hand clasped in Keith's and shrugged. "What now as in, what do you want to do now?". Keith looked at him incredulously. "Right now? I'd like to eat something that isn't glowing and green and I'd also like for everyone to forget everything I said earlier" he said, hoping he didn't sound as serious as he actually was. Lance frowned "well, I wouldn't want to forget it". His hand shifted slightly in Keith's grip. 

Keith kept quiet and stared at his hand holding onto the back of Lance's. He hadn't meant to return the subject to what he'd said earlier. Lance knew that Keith liked him now but still, it was embarrassing that he, Keith, of all people, had let himself get swept away by his feelings so publicly. "Why?" he asked when it didn't seem like Lance had anything to add to that. "Why?" Lance scoffed, arching his fingers so that his nails gently brushed against the underside of Keith's wrist. "Because it's some of the nicest things anyone has ever said about me? I'm a sucker for praise, we all know this''. Keith huffed a half hearted laugh and rolled his eyes. "Oh. Yeah, of course". 

They were quiet for a moment again as they both stared at their hands. Keith was starting to realize he should probably let go before it got weird, or weirder, but Lance's hand was so warm and big and he was still stroking the underside of Keith's wrist with his finger tips. As if noticing Keith's apprehension, Lance gently turned his hand over so that their palms faced toward each other and his fingers curled around Keith's wrist, clasping it tightly. He waited for Keith to look up before he spoke again. "And because you said it and you never praise anyone unless you mean it, especially me, and because you have really high standards" he said sincerely.He dropped his eyes from Keiths shyly and looked back at their hands where his was sliding upwards, inching up Keith's forearm. 

Keith thought he had never felt that much anticipation in his life but he also knew he'd never felt that confused and scared either. Like the world was about to come crashing down at any second to stop whatever was going on. He was suddenly really tired.

"Lance, what are you doing here?" he sighed. Lance paused the movement of his hand and looked up "what do you want me to be doing here?" he asked softly, raising an eyebrow. "Lance" Keith frowned, tilting his face down. "I said I like you. You know what I want. You don't have to…" he trailed off when Lance tilted his face inward too, except it was at an angle to Keiths, like they were going to... Keith swallowed hard. "Lance, again, why are you here? Are you bored?" he asked and he hated how pained he sounded and how it made Lance's eyebrows pinch together in what looked like pity.

With that look Keith decided he wasn't going to be the one who got hurt. This had already gone too far. Lance pretending they were friends, like he would do whatever Keith wanted for whatever reason. Like he liked Keith back, as if he hadn't been publicly pining over Allura less than an hour ago. "Keith" Lance said simply and his face was getting closer and his hand was pulling on Keith's forearm, pulling him closer.

Keith made a noise akin to a whimper as his mind went blank and he felt himself moving in, moving closer to Lance as if he were drawn to him by some force stronger than himself. He felt like nothing could break him free from Lance's hand on his arm, Lance's eyes on his lips, and Lance's lips just a breath from his. Yet somehow against all his instincts, Keith pulled away.

"Lance, no, stop" he panted as he fell back onto his forearms, and tilted his face away hoping that Lance wouldn't see how red he was and how hard he was breathing. Lance's hand was still lightly attached to his forearm and even just that simple touch burned Keith. "Lance, you like Allura, why are you doing this to me?" he hated how weak he sounded. 

Lance stayed quiet for long enough that Keith couldn't help but look over at him. Keith thought there was something like sadness on his face when he asked "Keith, how long have you liked me?". Keith grimaced. "Lance, for once in your fucking life, please just answer the questions I ask you" he pleaded. Lance nodded and broke Keith's gaze. "Me and Allura.. It's not going to happen" he started, his fingers had started drawing circles on Keith's forearm. "I accepted that a while ago and while I still think she's amazing, I mean who wouldn't?” Keith nodded slightly in understanding. “It's just like...friendly admiration now". 

When Keith didn't say anything, Lance continued. "It was back when Shiro first disappeared, everything was so busy and serious and you were struggling so much and then the lion swap happened and…" he paused his ramblings to shrug. "Everything started changing," Keith supplied for him. 

That time had been hard on him, hard on all of them, he knew. Shiro had been gone and he'd had to step up into a role he never wanted, a role Lance would have killed for, while Allura had had to step into a role she never thought she'd have to play. Lance nodded "yeah". "Allura and I bonded over blue but it wasn't a love thing and I guess I kind of realized that it's better that way. She makes a great friend" he shrugged again before smiling mischievously. "And then there was you with your pathetic attempts at leadership". 

Keith shot Lance a look that he hoped said "shut the fuck up, I’m too emotionally drained". Lance retaliated with a grin that said "I don't know how to take cues" and continued. "And you needed my help with everything because you have no people skills and…" he paused. "Because you were alone and not as annoyingly perfect as I thought you were". His smile had softened to something fonder than Keith was prepared to deal with.

Keith clenched his eyes shut, anything to avoid seeing Lance give him that look. That look that was giving him way too much hope. "Lance, don't imply that you started liking me back when I became our shitty leader" he said, making air quotations at the word leader. Lance looked at him from under his long eyelashes. "I liked you back when we were at the garrison and you never noticed me, no matter how much I tried to beat you". Keith lay flat on his back. "Lance" was all he could say. "Keith" Lance mocked him in a poor imitation of his voice as he scooted in so that he was almost leaning over Keith, blocking out his view of the ceiling with his big, pretty face.

"Lance, for the last time, why are you here?". Both Lance's hands were now clasping Keith's forearm. "Because the guy who I first thought didn't know I existed and then hated me and then found me annoying and then started tolerating me and then started reluctantly relying on me, actually likes me". Keith looked up at him incredulously. "What?". Lance sighed loudly, obnoxiously. "You're so dense". Keith rolled his eyes and wondered how anyone could be so infuriating and yet so cute at the same time. "Spell it out for me". 

Lance let go of Keiths forearm with one of his hands only to plant it on the other side of Keith's body. "I like you, idiot. I think you're cool and that we make a good team and I didn't expect this, us, to ever actually happen, but now I really want it to". 

Jesus, and Keith thought he was the blunt one, but then again Lance had never been one to hide his feelings. And now those feelings were aimed at Keith and Lance basically had Keith pinned to his own bed and how the fuck did he get here?

“Well?” Lance asked almost nervously, breaking Keith from his stupor. And Keith, who still wasn't sure he wasn't being tricked with the cruelest prank in the galaxy said “well, what?”. Lance sighed even louder and more obnoxiously. “Jesus Keith, I'm asking you if you want to date me? Be my boyfriend? Be my spaceranger partner?”. Keith tried to wiggle his wrist from Lance's grip “Jesus Lance, you talk so much” he laughed and he could feel his face getting red again and he probably looked as ridiculously happy as he felt. “Okay” was all he could manage.

That seemed to be answer enough for Lance. He let go of Keith’s wrist only to slide in closer over Keith. “Can we kiss? I really want to kiss you”. Keith’s eyes clenched shut instinctively. Lance huffed a laugh and Keith was sure he was rolling his eyes. “Christ, you’re bad at communicating” he whispered against Keith’s lips and he was tilting his head and tilting Keith’s chin with one hand and leaning so closely over Keith that everything was warm and smelt like Lance. Vanilla and fuck-boy body spray. 

And then they were kissing and, god, Lance was really good at it and Keith had no idea what to do but Lance was tilting his head the way he wanted and just going wild with it and releasing all these little sighs and just filling Keith's already blank head with Lance.

After an entirely unknown amount of time Lance pulled back to rest his forehead against Keith’s and Keith could feel his eyelashes fluttering. “You’re so stiff”.Keith didn't know it was possible to get redder. If he was in his right state of mind he would have pushed Lance off him or kneed him between his legs but considering he was miles away from his right mind what he said was “sorry”, without even opening his eyes. Lance laughed softly. “No, it's fine, just try and relax” he ran his hand down Keith's side and then up again, slowly and Keith was certain his thundering heartbeat had gone from audible to deafening.

“Have you kissed a guy before?” Lance asked, running his hand back down. Keith opened his eyes halfway and immediately regretted it because Lance was so close and his eyes were so dark and his cheeks were flushed. Keith could only shake his head no. Lance smiled. “Me neither”. Keith wanted to ask if that was a problem but Lance was already leaning down to kiss him again, his pretty eyes fluttering shut and prompting Keiths to do the same. 

This time he pressed harder into Keith and Keith could feel that his mouth was open, he tried doing the same thing and Lance made a noise close to a whimper. This time Keith's heart actually stopped. In between dying and reviving just so he could keep kissing Lance, Keith realised his hands were free and brought them up to wrap around Lance’s waist, pulling him further on top of him.

And then, because nothing could go right in Keiths life for longer than a few minutes, there was a sharp rap on the door. 

Keith and Lance pulled back in unison. “Keith? Are you in there? Do you want to talk about what happened?” Shiro called from behind the door. Lance sat up abruptly, elbowing Keith in the side in the process. Keith cried out before he could help it. “Fuck”. Shiro knocked again “Keith? Are you alright? I'm coming in”. 

The first thing Shiro saw when he stepped into Keith's room was Lance, red faced and wide eyed, half sitting on the side of Keiths bed and apologizing profusely to Keith who was curled in on him on himself, swearing and equally red faced. “Okay then” he said.

Lance looked away from Keith and turned to look at Shiro’s feet. “Hey Shiro, how was the flag making ceremony?” he asked over enthusiastically, even for him. Shiro raised his eyebrows even higher than they already were. “It was good. You would have enjoyed it”. Lance pursed his lips, still avoiding Shiro’s eyes “hmm yeah? Maybe next time”. Keith sat up, rubbing a hand over his ribs. "Your elbows are so fucking sharp, dammit Lance" he spat. "Language" Shiro breathed instinctively even as he tried and failed to hide his smile.

"Anyway, I don't know what's happening here but I'm going to assume you weren't fighting and just hope you'll work whatever it is out amongst yourselves" he reprimanded. "You're paladins of Voltron so the better you get along the better things will be for the team. Especially between the leader and his right hand man" he winked so subtly Keith couldn't be sure he saw it, yet he was certain Shiro was never going to let him forget his little speech from earlier. "You're not upset?" Lance asked nervously. "You know, about how we left the ceremony" he added hurriedly. "Nope, I think it all worked out just fine, I'll leave you two to it then - remember no fighting" Shiro smiled knowingly. 

Before he could leave he pivoted back around "by the way, Coran is pretty upset at you, Keith". Keith raised his eyebrows "why me?". "He says you hijacked his turn, apparently Lance was the person he was assigned and he was really looking forward to it" Shiro explained as he left the room, the door whooshing shut behind him. Keith choked as he searched his pocket for the crumpled up paper that he'd never actually looked at but which he'd been so sure had Lance's name on it.

"Coran" he read aloud after he unfolded the page.

Lance laughed loudly. "Wait, wait, don't tell me you said all those things about me when you didn't even have to?". He sputtered as he dropped onto his back on the bed. Keith shifted down until he sat next to him as he dropped the cursed page. "I didn't even know Coran was included, what the fuck". Lance rolled onto his side to look at Keith after laughing for an unnecessary amount of time. "Well don't feel too bad, I'd say it was worth it". 

And with Lance like that, on his bed, his most beautiful smile aimed at Keith, Keith had to admit he agreed. “Yeah, I guess you're right” he surprised Lance by saying. Before Lance could inevitably reply with whatever teasing statement he was going to make, Keith leaned in to silence him, his boyfriend, with another kiss. 

As Lance melted into the touch while pulling him towards the bed, Keith thought that maybe, just maybe, being reckless and impulsive wasn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was kind of enjoyable? I haven't really watched this show in years so excuse any ooc moments or weird canon. I just love these boys and Still get flashes of joy when I think about how Good s3 was and how much potential it had. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'd like to write smut eventually just to see if I could but who knows lmao


End file.
